starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Coon
Val was a famous Lostine mercenary and spy for hire. He is former Lostine Special Forces and fought against the Covenant and Helghast Empire. He is known throughout multiple galaxies as a highly efficient warrior. He has notably killed Sith lords, duled multible Elite Zealots to death, killed extreamly hardend criminals, and many other warriors and continued to fight well under heavy fire. He is a master escape assassination disguise martial espionage stealth and tactics artist. He has escaped from multiple prisons and is a expert in psychology, which he has used to get out of POW prisons, and has even manipulated his captures to giving him the keys then getting into their heads and causing them to grab a gun, go out, and kill everyone he sees to make a distaction while he escapes. This way, no body is onto him. The hole Lostine culture revolves around war; it is a warrior culture Lostines may enter the military at age six and will be trained for 18 years before going into combat. Lostines are able to live for up to 350 years. The Lostines planet is called Lost. Early Life And Early Military Career Val Coon was born into the warrior race known as the Lostines. Unlike some warrior cultures that are made up of Nomadic Clans, i.e Mandalorians, Predators, AKA Yauja. The Lostines are more military oriented like the Spartans from ancient Greece, whose culture revolved around war and all males were forced to be Spartans. Except in the Lostine culture, neither males nor females were required for military service, but most male and female Lostines joined by option. At the age of six, Val left his home and went to train with the Lostine Marine Corps. He fought against a group of Gurilas who wanted the warrior culture to end. The group was kinda hypocritical given that they did not belive in violence yet being very violent. This war was called the Lostine Revolution. Val got multiple kills. He fought in the biggest battles of the war., After the war he was selected to be part of a Lostine Special forces unit known as Nobel Force. Nobel Force is an Elite highly trained surgical unit. They are recognized as the best unit the Lostine Milatary has to offer. The Lostines have defeated thousands of hyper lethal opponents and armies and Nobel Force played a huge role in it, like the Lostines version of Spartan IIIs. They are hyper lethal and train from a very young age. Special Forces training Once Val was selected he instantly took the chance of becomeing a Noble Force operator. Phase I is brutal training to weed out the weak. This phase includes being given a 325 pound log and being forced to carry it with one other person, and run without jogging and sprint run for 4 miles with no break. They also have to drill a hole in Ice and go underwater, swim 200 yards, then drill a hole out of the ice from underwater to get out of the water. 25% of recruits die in this course. Phase II is a series of combat courses and training on how to storm a bunker building, enter a village and that kind of stuff. Phase III is training in Arctic Jungle Mountain Urban Desert warfare tactics. Also, training in the tactics of multiple other enviorments. Phase IV is marksmanship training and training on your specific weapon. Phase V is Stealth training, learning how to quietly sneek up on people and eliminate them. Phase IV is hand to hand combat training. Phase VI is learning parachuting, breaching methods of entry electronic bypass and a few other things. Phase VIII is learning psychology. Phase IX is learning basic combat skills such as being calm under fire, destroying cover, seeking out enemies' calculations and stuff like that. Noble Force recruits also recived near death interrogation training many were mentally scarred from this experince. This is what made Noble Force one of the most elite units and people in multiple galexies. Helghast War In 41 BBY the Helghast invaded Lost and the Helghast war began. Val had just graduated and was sent into a squad of 5 men. He participated in several surgical strikes against the Helghast. He fought in the battle of Laiclan, which is the capital of Lostine which was won by the Lostine. In 1 year the war was ove. The Helghast were thrown out and heavily regreted invaiding Lostine. The Lostines only lost 100,000 men. The Helghast lost 500,000. Lostine Covenant War In 3,947 BBY The Covenant invaded Lost. Before they were on the ground, the LDF instantly responded with a ferocious response immediately sending their entire fleet into orbat to attack the mother ship. They raised their cloaking device and energy shields. The Covenant ships were unable to penetrate their shields unless they hit them with a Ion weapon, an extremely powerfull laser or the generator from the inside of the ship and they were having trouble hitting the ships by using radar. The Lostine ships were heavily damaging the Covenant crusiers and mothership. They figured they would be able to destroy their shields by hitting them from the inside. They sent large teams of Brutes, to storm the ship. Once they got the bridge on the other ship to board it, brutes began storming the ship. However the Lostines had prepared for this and had sent a team to where one wouled board a ship. The team activated Energy shields that last for 20 seconds wall under heavy fire in 12 seconds the bridge was rigged with high explosives. They, ran inside and detonated the bridge killing the brutes. All the Lostine ships did the same when the Covenant tried to board them. Val Coon, now a highly experinced operator, he and his squad were sent to board the Covenant Mothership. 1 squad of Noble Force was sent to each ship. Rather then using a bridge to boar, Noble Foce got into these small and clocked pods. Each squad would get in these pods and fly and land on top of the ship and drill a hole in it unnocticed, and by being clocked the Covenant wouldn't know that there coming they would search for the main reactor which is the most sensitive part of the ship and plant explosives get off and detenate them destroying the ship. This is a mission and drill that they had perpared for since Phase II and in the last phase of training. Coons and his team boarded the ship. They slipped passed and unnoticed and hid from all Covenant they saw. They sneeked into the main reactor and planted 150 pounds of explosives. They left the ship before anyone knew they were there, and got back to their ship and detonated the explosives, bringing down the mothership. As each squad returned to their ships, more and more Covenant ships were knocked out. Soon no Covenant ships were left. The battle was over, the Lostines had won. The Covenant next tried to insert into the bottom of the planet which did not have much milatary presence and moved up to the top to take out the defense ships then another covenant fleet would arrive. However, the Military presence saw what was coming on radar and they called for reinforcements. The Covenant got there an hour early, before reinfrocements arrived. The Lostines there were able to hold out long enough, suffering heavy causualties. Reinforcements arrived and were able to flush the Covenant out. The Lostines warned the Covenant that if they tried to invade one more time they would go to war with them and attack them. The Covenant decided they would continue to attack and find a way through. The Lostines immediately sent several small groups of various Special Forces units to make small surgical strikes against the Covenant. These strikes were highly efective, the Covenant was loosing. On one mission Val and his team were sent to take out a Covenant general in a base in the jungle on a Covenant controlled planet called Canofall. Val and his team succesfully eliminated the General without being notcied and were on their way out to the Evac point. The Covenant found his dead body in his office and went on full alert. They sent teams serching for his killers. Val and his team knew this. They set up an ambush and waited. Suddenly a patrol of Brutes showed up. They pulled a pin on a grenade laid in the dirt with a string atached to the firing pin and it went off, killing the Brutes. They moved straight for the choope. Suddenly Elites and Grunts came up from over the hill and threw a smoke grenade and ran for the chooper which was near by. They had a long chase for fire and miss back at each other. When they got to the Drope Ship Val was shot in the leg whilel the Drop ship was taking off and in the air and he was boarding he fell off and broke his legs. The Drop Ship went down to land but was hit and exploded right in mid air by a fule rod gun everyone on board was killed. Coon was taken POW. When he got to the camp unknown to him he had become quite well known by the Covenant. Covenant personal there took pleasure in beating him. He was sent to interrogation immediately and tortured first. The Covenant shocked his groin with shock treatment wires 4 times. Each time he was asked to tell them where a safe invasion route was. Everytime he didn't say a word. Tthe only thing he said was F%*ck you. They then chose a different method. They would pour boiling hot fry oil on him and here's how painfull that woud be http://youtu.be/0cXx99MZSzo. Val screamed in pain. The Covenant thought this would get him to talk. When he finaly stopped screaming his interogator said to him NOW WHERE IS A SAFE INVASION ROUTE!!! Val said go to Hell you F%*ck!ng sh!t head. His interogator punched him him right in the face with a brass knuckle like object on his fingers. He was sent back to his cell. The Covenant felt that it would be smarter if they used a more phycological approach to him. A Elite Zealot who happened to have a large knowledge of Psychology was ordered to interview him Val knew this was when his psychology training would come in handy. Noble Forces Psychology training was to teach them how to cause someone to go on a killing spree and make a distraction if they were captured. This way they could find a way to escape and there'd be a large distraction and the escape training would take care of the rest. The Zealot walked in the room and asked him some questions about his past. He asked what compeles you to fight us and for your species, i mean your losing this war. Val replied your losing this war you have lost five hundred thousand we have only lost ten thousand your just a bunch of cold blooded killers who want land and power. Tell me have you ever executed civilians in cold blood have you ever been raped by your officers have you ever been beaten by overwelming amounts of grunts. The Zealot replyed how did you know the zealot began to shake. He said i did'nt i figured something like that had happend to you based on your personality and how you interacted with the other Zealots. The Zealot was scared he knew everything about him. Tell me Val said do you get made fun of and pushed around by other zealots do you hate them more then anything. The Zealot no no no i don't. Val said yes you do your shaking go get revenge aren't you sick of this abuse and then being called to help them when they most need it. The Zealot said yes all be back he walked out of the room and said to the two guards outside i need sometime alone he's close to cracking. Val new he was gonna kill every Covenant in sight when the Zealot turned around he reached over and grabbed his keys. He waited to here shooting in 3 minutes he heard shooting the Zealot had gotten 2 plasma rifles and was unloading the entire clip on everyone in the mess hall he then grabbed his energy sword. and began killing the two guards at his cell and all the other cells left to deal with this. Val unlocked the door and went and freed the other cells they moved to where the shooting was and grabbed weapons of dead covenan the Zealot who was shooting had moved to another room. The POWs ran outside and encountered the Covenant moving in to control the situation. They began opening up on them and a ferocious fire fight began eventually the Covenant were overwelmed their weapons ghosts and all this stuff was being taken the POWs escaped and were able to get in touch with a Lostine milatary base only 45 miles away they sent Drop Ships pick them up and attack the base. The POWs were forced to keep runing and fight for there lives wall being pursued and under heavy fire in 10 minues the Drop ships arived and gave air support the POWs boarded the Drop Ship another Drop Ship came and unloaded a team of HUNTER STALKERS. HUNTER STALKERS are a Elite Lostine Special Forces unit. They were sent there to search for remain POWs stuck there they found none and wiped out the Covenant in that base. Conn would continue to serve in Noble Force. He was transfered to a new squad. He and his new squad continued fighting through out the Lostine Covenant War. 3 years the war was over the Lostines had won. Val Coon was heavly awarded for his many heroric actions during the war the Covenant sufferd a larger Deafet then they ever had losing 500,000 men. Buy the end of the war Coon had become skilled in Covenant weaponry specificly the Energy Sword. When the war ended Coon left and became a Mercenary. Mercenary {C After the Lostine Covenant war Val left Noble Force and became a mercenary and Spy for hire. He was hired multiple times by multiple Government, Gangs, Gurrilas and several other groups and kinds of people. He has done many jobs working for govorments in fighting in their wars, coming up with tactics to use for them, spying on those who they believe to be traitors and many more. He has also fought for gangs and for tribal warrior races such as the wookies he fought along side with many times in his later years as a mercenary. Encounter with Darth Typhus TBA In 52 BBY Coon had received word from a friend who told him, that he wouled find lots of work in a galaxy called The Galaxy, and to go to a Spaceport called Mos Eisley on a planet called Tatooine. When he arrived, the first thing he did was go to a Cantina to get a drink. He sat down at a table. A mysterious man sat down at his table and said I sense your a skilled fighter, Val replys yes I am. The man then said im willing to pay you to be my persenal mercenary always there when I need you. Val then replied that depends how much the man said 5,000. Val replied no 50,000 . The man then said, 12,000 Val then said 40,000. The man said 14,000 Val said no deal. The man then said, listen if you don't agree to this job for the amount of money i,ll pay yull find that long ass snout of yours going through your eye ball and out the other end. Val said fat chance, the man said this is your last chance 16,000 Val replied no deal. The, Man reached for his belt Val thought he was reaching for a gun Val pulled out a Plasma Pistol the man had a handle in his hand as the gun was at his head and Val was about to pull the trigger the large red blade cameout and cut the gun right in half Val thought to himself what the F%*ck. everyone ranout the door screaming. Val slowly and carefully walked back, he drew another plasma pistol and shot four shots they were all deflected two hit him right in the arm. His high tolerence for pain allowed him to foucus on his enemy and, not his injury. He pulled out a Energy Sword and launched straight at him the man put his weapon in a position to cut it in half by cutting the handle Val immediately let go and threw it at the man it was cut right in half. The, man threw his weapon at him ducked he then pulled it right back two him Val thought he had Telekinesis, Coon pulled out two Energy Daggers the man did a spinning leap at him the two began duleing. Val was kept on the deffense unable to to attack due to the far supior weapon the man wielded. The man, put his other hand out he lifted Val into the air without even touching him he slamed him against the wall, Val grabed a can next to him wall he was being slamed into the bar, and threw it at the man he cut it with his weapon. Val had a flamethrower on his wrist he put his hand on the button on his miniture flamethrower shooting flames the man. He used the force making the falmes go around him, he then pulled Val to him to kill him with his lightsaber At the last minute Val fired poison knee pad darts at the man poisoning him he began to shake get blurey vision to move his arms everywhere as if he was drunk, Val picked up the mysterious weapon. He ran up to the man with it and stabed him with it though his torso. Taught By The Jedi TBA Soon after the duel at the cantina Police arrived at the scene. Witnesses claimed to have seen a man with a Lightsaber. Police in Mos Eisley interrogated the witness, witnesses claimed that he did'nt seem like a Jedi. Mos Eisley Police informed the Jedi about this. It turned out this man was a Dark Jedi and self proclaimed Sith Lord who the Jedi had been searching for, for two years. The Jedi wanted to know who killed this man and who could have done this. The Jedi questioned witnesses about what he looked like. They said he looked like he was Kubaz. The Jedi knew there was a Kubaz spy who lived in Mos Eisley, named Garindan. But the Jedi doubted that he would be capable of this. They searched for other Kubaz people in Mos Eisley. They found one man who looked just like a Kubaz. The Jedi they sent approached him. He said "excuse me sir", whats your name and are you Kubaz? Val replied "no I'm Lostine and my name is Val, is Kubaz the race of people who look just like mine here", the Jedi said yes. He then said "did you kill a man with a Lightsaber or and the Force"? Val immediately said, "you mean this, he pulled out the mysterious weapon"? The Jedi said, you're not from this galaxy are you"? "No im not". The High Council of the Order that I belong to would like to talk to you". Val replied, "alright". Val was careful, knowing that this could be his enemies' followers luring him into a trap to kill him. When he arrived, he stayed cautious. When he reached the High Council the didn't let his guard down, but was pretty sure that this was not a trap. The Council asked for the Lightsaber. He gave it to them. They then explained who the man was and what the force is and asked him who he was and what his backround was. Val told them the basics, then asked if someone there would train him in Lightsaber combat. A Jedi Master called Mace Windu who is currently the greatest duelist in the Order agreed to teach him. He felt it was the best thing he could do to repay him for this. Windu said to Val if I do teach you, you will have to give up two to four years of being a mercenary. Val agreed. Although all Jedi first learn and are required to learn Shii -Cho Windu, which Windu was proficient in, he felt that it would be better if he was trained by Kit Fisto in it, who not only was the one of the best duelists in the Order but was the best Shii-Cho duelist in the Order. So Windu trained him in Vaapad, which he created and would train him in Form V, then send . Form V requires physical strength. The style of it is, letting your enemy attack you, blocking, then striking back with a counter attack. Val excelled in Lightsaber combat and took to it at a very rapid rate. Windu challenged him to a duel. The duel lasted a minute and 23 seconds. It impressed Winndu how long he was able to hold out against him and the fact that Val almost got him twice. Within 6 months Val became a Master in Form V and a highly skilled Lightsaber fighter, Windu then started to teach him http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_VII:_Juyo_/_Vaapad. Vaapad is by far the most effective form of Lightsaber comba. It was even acknowledged by Jedi Council Member Yoda that Vaapad is by far the deadliest form of lightsaber combat. It is also by far the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, it is extremely unorthodox. It's a mix of Form V and Form IV. It also heavly relies on the emotions of the user. Mace Windu once said, "I created Vaapad to answer my own weakness. It channels my own darkness into a weapon of light, however if you'e a Sith or using it for more dark purposes it channels your own darkness into a weapon of dark. Val excelled at this Form and took to it even quicker then Form V. Windu constantly told him be unorthodox. Although Vaapad is unorthodox, its orthodox to itself. Using unorthodox tactics in lightsaber combat means to use attacks, blocks, counters and fighting styles of all the Forms you know and to make up your own style of fighting for your form. Mace Windu constantly drilled it into Vals head not to use orthodox tactics, be unorthodox. Windu once said to him, "stop using standard tactics and maneuvers, be unorthodox, be full of surprises. Your training with Noble Force was unorthodox, you were taught to think outside the box. Your weapons are full of surprises, you yourself are to do the same in lightsaber combat". He mastered Vaapad in just 8 months, Windu also taught him http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sokan, Sokan is an unorthodox fighting method when one uses his environment to gain a tactical advantage. This method is extremely effective in specific environments. By then he was a master Lightsaber combatant. He was then sent to train with Kit Fisto in a month. In that month until he was sent to Fisto, he used his free time to study lightsaber combat and the different kinds of lightsabers, such as duel wielding double bladed pikesabers, lightwhips and extended blade sabers. He found double bladed quit interesting and effective. The advantage to Saberstaffs is that they allow for a much faster rate of attack, unleashing a rapid attack with minimum movement. Saberstaff were also excellent defensive weapons. The double length of the weapon allowed for more surface area for deflecting and parrying. It also had a psychological impact. The duel blades on each side increased the visual impact and in combat opponents would try to keep track of the blades separately rather than as a single weapon overwhelming them. Also, it was so hard to master, that most did not even study it due to the fact that it was rarely used and those who did not use it to had no idea how to defend against it. However despite these advantages, it had drawbacks. Its weakness was special training was required to wield the weapon effectively with those attempting to use it without such discipline, likely to impale themselves. Also, techniques were limited, as the second blade rendered many positions and movements impossible to execute or required the wielder to twist himself awkwardly around the weapon to do so. Many techniques required the user to do elaborate moves. Also, those with knowledge of the weapon were able to cut it in half from the handle. However, few used or studied it, making this not much of a problem to those who wielded it. But if it was cut in half it could be used as duel or a single blade although the extended handle was a problem in close quarters. Due to this, Val decided that he would carry a double and single bladed saber to counter this threat. Windu taught him how to wield it, although it was harder to learn the single bladed sabers, he still learned it quickly. When he was done, he was highly skilled and proficient in it. He then went to Kit Fisto who trained him in http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_I:_Shii-Cho wich was designed for fighting multible opponents. Iit is random and unpredictable. It used sweeping motions. This made it highly effective against multible opponents. Fisto also trained him in throwing a lightsaber. When Val was finished, after two years he was a master of lightsaber combat. He then constructed his two lightsabers. Windu challenged him to another duel. He almost beat him and was able to hold his own against him for 3 minutes, but in the end Windu beat him. Fisto also challenged him and proved quite a challenge, but Fisto was defeated by Val due to his superior forms and skills, and also knowing every move Fisto would make, since he was his master. Windu then challenged him to take on four Jedi masters, including Aayla Secura, Saesee Tiin, Eath Koth, Ki-Adi-Mundi at once. He duled all of them with both a single and double bladed lightsaber and beat them all. He then resumed being a mercenary and his new found lightsaber skills proved usefull as the years went on. Also knowing that he may end up fighting more force users he, decided two study counter force user tactics based on what tactics the Jedi seemed to use wall he was around them. Further Mecenary Work TBA Duel with General Grevious Taught the Culture of the Yautja TBA Duel With The Covenant TBA Yuuzhan Vong War TBA Death TBA Skills TBA Weapons&Equitment TBA Category:Sci-fi crossover charecter Category:fictional species warrior